


Hoping For Love

by TheLadyStrange



Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Ant-Man (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Animated Movie), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, M/M, outside pov, romantic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyStrange/pseuds/TheLadyStrange
Summary: Hope visits Scott and discovers she is not needed.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Hoping For Love

The floor was silent when she arrived. The lights low and Hope could just hear music playing. Not exactly certain of what she had walked in on she crept slowly down the hall. As she passed the kitchen she found a candlelit dinner for two that had already been enjoyed. She could not help but pause, jealousy tapping at her, but she pushed it back. Replacing jealousy with concern over what sort of woman had wormed her way into the Compound.

Sure, Scott had the floor to himself being the only one with a child that lived with him a good portion of the year, but it was still a part of the Compound. Hope's tiptoe steps came to the door of the large living room, where the music was loudest, and stopped. Scott was dancing. Ballroom dancing with a man whose back was to her. Both men wore black tuxedos though Scott was no longer wearing the jacket, and she could not help her eyes tracing the elegant lines of the two men as they moved. They moved beautifully. Scott smoothly leading, her thoughts stuttered, was that Doctor Strange? The pair soon gave an elegant turn and all thoughts of just who that was faded at the sight of the love in their eyes.

This was not their first dance. The depth of love in their eyes was not something that formed overnight. A soft smile from Scott prompted an answering one on the Doctor that was so sweet and shy Hope had to grip the doorway as her knees weakened. She had to cover her mouth as Scott gently leaned in to kiss lips that before tonight she had only seen in stern disapproval. She wondered now if she knew Stephen at all.

A  _ frump _ of cloth pulled her from her musings on the normally severe man to see the pair still gliding across the room. But now Stephen’s jacket was upon the floor and one of Scott’s hands was deftly undoing his shirt.

Time for Hope to leave. 

She wasn’t needed tonight. Love was already filling the home with joy.


End file.
